The present invention relates to a combination one piece partitioned tray and bag, particularly for packaging foodstuffs such as pizzas. However, it will be appreciated from a careful review of the disclosure herein as a whole that the package of the present invention could readily be used for packaging other products.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a partitioned tray constructed from corrugated paperboard or the like wherein the partition separates the tray into two substantially equally sized areas and also doubles as a reinforcing rib which prevents the tray from collapsing during handling. Moreover, the tray of the present invention is capable of being set up and assembled by hand without the use of adhesives, staples or other fastening means. After the tray is assembled and loaded with two pizzas or other foodstuffs, the entire assembly is inserted in a bag or the like for safe keeping and transportation. The combination of the tray and bag provides an environment which protects the packaged products from contamination while the inherent strength of the tray allows the products to be transported without fear of the package collapsing.
Convenience foods such as pizzas, bakery goods and other foodstuffs, that are sold for carryout use, are traditionally packaged in paperboard containers. However, in some instances, the packages have little or no integrity and they often fail or collapse during transport thus spilling or otherwise damaging the packaged products. U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,380 illustrates such a package, however, it will be noted that the patented construction is glued and includes reinforced side and end walls to provide the desired rigidity. In addition, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,876,132 and 4,081,125 also show partitioned trays that may be used for transporting foodstuffs, but in each case, the trays are reinforced and glued to provide a satisfactory result. Meanwhile, U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,576 also shows a tray type support, particularly for packaging pizzas. However, in the latter patent, the tray is designed as a cooking surface and is not intended for the same use contemplated for the present invention.
In constrast to the above noted prior art, the package of the present invention provides a less complicated construction, it is inexpensive to produce and it is adapted to be set up for use by hand with the aid of a simple tray holder located at the point of use.